Late Night with the Dixons
by loveembraceenjoy
Summary: Bella Valasari has a night out with Merle Dixon, much to Daryl's annoyance... Pre-Apocalypse! DO NOT OWN MERLE OR DARYL DIXON. THERE IS SMUT! MATURE READERS ONLY! Also Swearing and drug use. I WARNED YOU!


Late Night with the Dixons

Black. That's all Bella's vision could make out, was the color black. Unable to remember what she was looking at she sat up, best she could and realized she was laying against Merle. His black vest must have been pressed against her face when she collapsed there. Feeling her body move, she turned around to see Daryl driving. Slowly Bella placed her hands down and felt the interior of Daryl's truck. He must have been taking them home.

Resting her head back against the seat, Bella's mind wandered, trying to figure out what happened; earlier that night Merle had told her he was taking her to the bar. They had both had a shitty day. Him dealing with his father's drunken attitude and her dealing with the fact her father had been cheating on her mother for years. Both of them were angry, and frustration had overwhelmed them. A night out was what they needed.

Visions of arriving at the bar popped into Bella's mind. Guzzling whiskey straight from the bottle and throwing the empties at the wall. Bikers and whores around them, doing what they did best. Drinking, having fights, and sex against walls. Having seen this many times before, Merle and Bella shrugged it off, and kept to each other. After the second bottle of whiskey was tossed down Bella felt a tight grip around her wrist. Looking down she noticed it was Merle, he began to drag her away from the crowd. Following him as fast as her legs would take her, not questioning where he could be taking her in the first place. He had her trust.

Merle pushed open the bathroom door with a grunt and gently pushed her in. The floor was wet with beer and mud, and the light was dim. She raised a brow and looked at him with a confused look on her face. He smirked down at her and guided her into a stall and locked the door behind them. "What are you doing"? she muttered. Merle simply reached his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a syringe and a vial of brown liquid. He smirked at her and took a tourniquet out of his other pocket, "you gun' pussy out on me princess"? he asked with a grin plastered on his face.

She held out her arm without hesitation, Bella wasn't shy to prescription pain killers and coke, so she wasn't afraid of a little heroin. A low chuckle rumbled in Merle's throat as he tied the tourniquet around her arm with ease and looked down and her slender arm. Her veins now prominent he ran a rough finger over one, the warmth of his touch made Bella shiver slightly. "That there is a good one". He muttered as he now filled the syringe for her and placed it in her open hand.

Looking down Bella saw which one he meant. The shade of blue peering from under the tan, practically begging to be chosen. Holding the syringe as steady as she could, Bella inserted the needle into her vein and let out a moan of satisfaction. Biting her lip she slowly released the amber fluid into her system. In an instant she felt the drugs coursing through her. She slid the needle out and handed the syringe to Merle. Untying the tourniquet she noticed Merle wiping off the same needle and filling it again.

At least he trusted she was clean. Handing the tourniquet over she watched him handle himself quickly, she knew this wasn't his first time at the rodeo. Her eyes looked down at his arm. It was bruised from previous uses, and of course him working on that bike and hunting. As he injected himself she watched closely. The look of stress was now completely gone from his face. And that is all she could remember.

Now here she was in Daryl's truck, feeling lightheaded and happy, and there was Merle next to her, seemingly content. Feeling the truck stop Bella looked over at a scowling Daryl. Daryl was no angel, but he wasn't a fan of hardcore drugs, and certainly wasn't a fan of Merle doing them. But he certainly wasn't about to leave his brother behind. The younger Dixon reached behind Bella and hit Merle in the back of the head.

"Hey dumbass, lug yourself inside! I ain't about to do it for ya"! He growled before he exited the truck and stalked inside, clearly frustrated. Bella glanced up at Merle, who was now clenching his jaw. Gently placing her hand on his arm she looked up at him. "Hey, let it go. Not worth you getting uptight". She whispered.

Merle unclenched his jaw slightly and gave a slight nod, knowing she was right. His ice blue eyes looked down at her hand on his arm, then down at her exposed thighs. That jean skirt really did do her justice. He chuckled as he opened the passenger door. "Hey sugar, come spend the night. Yer daddy must be sleepin' anyway. Don't need ya walkin through there wakin everyone up do we"?

The brunette simply nodded and followed him inside, mind unable to focus on anything except not walking into a wall. The cabin was quiet; Daryl must have snuck out back to do a late night hunt to get some anger out. Bella walked into Merle's room and sat down on his bed, she kicked off her boots and looked up at her companion as he walked in and kicked off his before staring down at her, mischievous look on his face. "Daryl's gone". She said in a quiet tone, now feeling her face warm up.

"Is that so bad"? he muttered as he stood in front of her, lightly pushing her on her back and climbing over her. His large frame basically hid her from the rest of the world. Rough hands grabbed her arms and held them above her head. Eyes landing on her fresh bruise he pressed his lips to it before looking her over. Her tight black tank top hugged her curves in a way he hadn't noticed before, her skirt was now lifted slightly enough to get a better look at her legs. Running a hand over her naked flesh he heard her whine slightly.

She certainly wasn't one of those painted dolls he was used to fucking. Big hair, thick makeup and heavy perfume were what he was used to, but she was different. Maybe that was why he wanted to give this a shot. Or she was there at the time and not horrid looking. Not wanting to think on it anymore, Merle lifted her shirt over her head and threw it on his floor, his gaze fell onto torso and he felt his cock strain against his jeans. He rolled off of her and smirked. "Give me a lil show, darlin". He teased. Bella bit her lip and stood.

Keeping her wits about her Bella crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Pay me"! She demanded with a small smile. Merle let out a roar of laughter before sitting up and smacking her ass firmly. She giggled and unbuttoned her skirt and turned her back to him. Slowly she pulled her skirt down and swayed her hips slightly to tease him before the piece of clothing fell at her feet.

Merle let out a low whistle, he shifted slightly and wanted to see more. Not having the patience anymore he stood and lifted her up just to toss her on his bed. He immediately crawled in front of her and removed her bra like it was as simple as breathing. He did have a lot of practice of course. Leaning down, he placed warm kisses on her collar bone and left a trail down to her hips before gripping her panties in his teeth and pulling at them hungrily. Pulling them off, he then took them out of his mouth and held them up. "Well didn't expect these dainty lil things on ya" he said with his signature southern drawl.

Bella growled at his teasing and sat up, she tugged at his belt to bring his hips closer, earning a slight grunt from him. She unhinged his belt and unbuttoned his jeans hastily; before she could pull his jeans off, he grabbed her hands and gently pushed her back down. "Not how it works, princess. A real man takes care of his woman".

His voice was enough to send her over the edge, she stayed in the position he left her in and anticipated what he would do next. Without warning she felt him lift her legs and place them on his shoulders before his tongue met her sensitive core. Bella let out a shaky breath and felt herself twitch. Soft moans fell from her lips, her stomach knotted, as she felt pressure begin to build.

Suddenly he stopped at looked up at her, gently he sat up and placed her legs back down. Bella looked up at him curiously, now frustrated and wanting more. "What the fuck"? she growled. His menacing smirk reappeared. "Do ya want more"? he asked in a mockingly innocent tone. Bella nodded and reached up for him before he grabbed her hands again and pinned them above her head. He leaned down, and whispered in her ear. "Ya need to beg for it, baby girl". He gently nipped at her earlobe before looking to see her reaction.

Bella struggled internally, she had never begged for anything, she sure as hell wasn't about to start now. Looking up at Merle, the anger in her eyes quickly turned to lust as he removed his vest and shirt. His nicely toned body made her decision for her. It was no contest at who had won this game. "Merle.. please".

He chuckled and let his hands explore her inner thighs before placing two fingers inside of her. She gasped and bit her lip, as he began to pump his fingers in and out. "Please what"? he teased, enjoying the sight of her. "Please, fuck me"! With those words he removed his fingers and licked them clean before removing his jeans and boxers. Bella's eyes now studied his body and her eyes widened at his sizable length. Seeing her expression he chuckled slightly before positioning himself between her legs. "Ya always did get whatever the hell ya want". He muttered. With one thrust he slid inside her and let out a groan. Bella whimpered slightly and arched her back slightly now enjoying the slight hum of pleasure that she felt.

Slowly he began to move in and out of her, Bella reached up and dug her nails into his shoulders, wanting more. "Fuck me harder". She demanded. "Aren't ya just a little slut"? he teased as he pulled out of her and turned her over. Smacking her ass harshly this time before he slid back in, he began to slam into her. "fuck, you're tight". He grunted as he slithered her hand to her neck and placed it around her throat applying slight pressure

Bella moaned inaudibly for a moment before managing to say "is that how you choke someone"? Merle slammed into her harder and faster and gripped her throat a bit tighter watching Bella claw at the sheets and push herself into him every time he came at her.

Releasing her throat her grabbed her waist and pulled himself deeper inside of her, her walls began to tighten around him. "Merle"! she was panting heavily, and her saying his name just about sent him over the edge. "That's right sugar, cum for me".

Feeling pressure build in her lower stomach she bit down on her wrist, not wanting to scream. Merle noticed and quickly ripped her hand away from her mouth. "No ya don't, I wanna hear ya scream".

That statement was enough for Bella as she let herself succumb to the pleasure he was giving her. "Fuck I'm coming"! Her juices now dripping down her legs. Merle continued to pound into her. Bella kept meeting his pace until she felt his cock twitch inside of her and the warmth of his cum filling her. With one last satisfied grunt Merle pulled out and lied on his beck next to her, she did the same. Staring at the ceiling she listened to his shallow breathing and closed her eyes.

Merle turned his head to see her chest rising and falling and a small smile back on her face. He tore his gaze away.

"slut.."

"…asshole"


End file.
